xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Sever
Sever (Japanese: , Zantetsu) is a Special Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He can grant tremendous power to his Driver Malos and his allies. Sever uses the wind element, wields a Sword Tonfa, and acts as a Tank in battle. Personality Sever does not display much personality as he has so little screentime; he is quiet and relatively reserved, although will cackle and is during the main game quite bloodthirsty, likely an influence from Malos. He trusts Malos and acts perfectly as a standard Blade to a strong Driver. Sever displays no unique Blade powers. Appearance Sever resembles a Xenomorph, with four limbs, a tail, and an elongated head with tiny eyes and a fish-like mouth full of teeth. He is blackish-blue with gold-edged armour, large black claws and a pentagonal core crystal in the centre of his chest. Story Sever makes his first appearance alongside his Driver Malos when Rex first encounters Torna. He is present and active as the party explore the Ancient Ship, doing nothing to stop Jin from killing Rex when they discover the Aegis that they have been looking for. As Sever leaves with Malos, however, Pyra awakens from her stasis and resurrects Rex as her Driver. Malos and Sever attempt to kill Rex again, displaying good Blade-Driver synergy, but Nia defects and she, Dromarch, Pyra and Rex escape on Azurda. Sever accompanies Malos and Jin back to the Monoceros to meet Akhos, who heads back out with them to the Kingdom of Uraya. In Uraya, Sever joins Malos in the Olethro Ruins where they intend to lure Pyra. Alongside Akhos and Obrona they fight Pyra and then the rest of the party, making easy work of them until Vandham is killed by Malos and Mythra awakens. As soon as she appears the tide of battle turns and, using Siren, Mythra destroys Obrona and Sever. NPC Sever is a temporary NPC found along with Malos at the C.S.E.V. Maelstrom's Deck in the Argentum Trade Guild nation. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1: Storm Edge - Inflicts Blowdown * Lv. 2: Engrave - No special effects * Lv. 3: Death Match - Inflicts Taunt; AOE * Lv. 4: Deadly Drive - Inflicts Break, Topple, Launch, and Smash Blade Arts * Back Attack Up - Increases backstab dmg; halves aggro. * Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate. * Recharge Boost - Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. New Game Plus After finishing the game and installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0), the New Game Plus will be available and will allow the party to recruit Sever as a Rare Blade. He can grant tremendous power to his Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Sever uses the wind element, wields a Sword Tonfa, and acts as a Tank in battle. Heart-to-heart Sever's Heart-to-heart, "Lone Wolf", occurs at Cape Singbreeze in Gormott Province between Sever, his Driver, and Cressidus. It is the only heart-to-heart of the Tornan Blades that doesn't include the Blade's former Driver, as Malos is the only Driver of Torna who is not recruitable. In it Sever enjoys the feeling of freedom that the area brings, telling Cressidus and his Driver that he envies those who can live alone (as a Blade he cannot exist without his Driver; ironic given that Malos outgrew his need for his Driver) and that other people are an unnecessary burden. Cressidus disagrees, and the two argue back and forth. Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Meats, Instruments * Pouch items: Hotplate Fry-Up (Meats), Chooby Tubes (Board Games) Affinity Chart Trivia * Despite being a Special Blade - the signature Blade of a main character and having a unique weapon - looking at Malos' character page when he joins the party in Chapter 1 reveals that Sever is technically a Rare Blade. * Sever's name comes from the verb sever, which is to cut one thing from another. Gallery Artwork File:XC2 Sever Artwork.png|Official Art of Sever Sever Concept Art.png|Concept art of Sever XC2-Malos and Sever.png|Malos and Sever as party members in the beginning of the game Screenshots Sever3.png|Sever Malos & Sever NPC.JPG|Malos and Sever as NPCs on the Maelstrom. Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Torna Category:XC2 Guest Characters Category:C.S.E.V. Maelstrom NPCs Category:Sever Category:Blades